The invention relates to exercise apparatus and more specifically to a rotary tilt exercise machine.
Observation of children""s playground equipment reveals the popularity of exercise apparatus wherein the user employs bodily motion or thrust to overcome inertia and spring resistance in exchange for a fun ride and some exercise. In these simple devices, thrust force is eventually overcome by a large grounded coil spring, which returns the support assembly to its point of origin.
The value of tilt type exercise equipment resides in its ability to produce body balance movements that energize torso and limb musculature. That fact, coupled with the obvious xe2x80x9cfunxe2x80x9d appeal of balance oriented exercise equipment has contributed to the growing popularity and commercialization of exercise balls, wobble boards, and rocking blocks that serve as an exhilarate for exercise.
A search of patents and exercise machines revealed that several tilt control devices were developed for stools and chairs with a view to improving their ergonomic and therapeutic characteristics. Abdominal exercise devices were included in the field of inquiry, but they did not contribute in a significant manner to the objectives of the present invention.
Prior art related to applicant""s submission is found in a Rocking Stool designated as Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 75 31 129, October 1975. That art specifies a plate base, a saddle, and an intermediate elongated assembly featuring ball joint suspension, with a gas pressure spring serving the resistance and return function. It was designed to provide factory workers with ergonomic comfort at standing workstations.
A second piece of more recent related art was contributed by Josef Glockl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,628, Jul. 13, 1999, entitled Pendulating Stool. The Glockl stool""s most notable features include a rubber/metal swing connector located at the base, with an intermediate central pillar enclosed by a spring tensioning assembly. This model has a complicated system of bearing elements and mountings that would surely result in high manufacturing costs.
The above cited art pieces were selected because their operative mechanisms were designed to tiltably support a suspended mass, to resist angular displacement, and to provide forcible return of the suspended mass to its point of origin.
The disclosed exercise machine derives motion when a user, cradled in a body support unit, uses body balance movements to rotate the body support unit on a ball pivotally mounted within bearing blocks of a drum housing. Suspended from the ball, is a weighted pendular shaft that acts as a ballast against housing tip, but which also provides a centrifugal assist to smooth rotary body support unit travel. During exercise, the body support unit acts as a first class lever, tilting on the ball to permit angular displacement of the pendular shaft in a universe of directions. The present invention differs from prior art in that pendular displacement and body support unit tilt is constant, controlled with either of two motion control devices entitled the rotary wheel motion controller and the crank arm motion controller. User movements designed to achieve body support unit roll are shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B, and 6. The resulting rotary tilt ride provides an exhilarating ride while it conditions the abdominal and back muscles. Some specific objectives of the invention follow.
One object of the invention was to produce an exercise machine that could support a user and that would be mechanically reactive to bodily motion and thrust forces that affect the gravitational balance of the machine.
Another object of the invention was to supply a body support unit for postural support of a user""s torso.
Another object of the invention was to provide the body support unit with user grab bars to assist in balance control.
Another object of the invention was to supply a seat belt to stabilize the user""s waistband and to insure user safety.
Another object of the invention was to provide a centrally located bracket to support a ball stem, and a ball on the underside of the body support unit.
Another object of the invention was to attach a pendular shaft to the ball at a point directly opposite the stem.
Another object of the invention was to provide a housing drum with an open bottom and enclosed top.
Another object of the invention was to provide the housing drum with bearing blocks to provide flexible containment of the ball, and support for the body support unit and pendular shaft.
Another object of the invention was to, provide the protruding end of the pendular shaft with threads to receive a sleeve and threaded weight plates.
Another object of the invention was to provide a manufacture""s option in motion control devices, identified as a rotary wheel motion controller and as a crank arm motion controller, each distinctive in structure but consistent in objective.
A final object of the invention was to produce a tiltable body support unit that could enable an exercise client to employ bodily movements, balance, and thrust force to produce a controlled roll of the body support unit in what might be described as a peripheral wobble or waffling motion of the body support unit.